1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable glare-eliminating structure or device which may be positioned upon a temple-bar of conventional eyeglass frames and similar mounting structures. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved non-glare shield for attachment to a temple-bar of eyeglass frames which may be economically manufactured while being capable of performing satisfactory service and adjusted to vary the amount of light permitted to pass therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shields and visors of various types designed to be used in conjunction with ordinary eyeglass frames have long been known and disclosed in the prior art. Some shields, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,252 and 2,858,539 are useful to eliminate the unpleasant glare created by light rays directed at the side of the face, but fail to provide the user with the means to vary the amount of light transmission therethrough.
Most sunglasses fail to provide protection to the eyes from a light source located generally to the side of the user or wearer. It is therefore advantageous for a person who spends even occasional extended periods of time out-of-doors, especially a person who remains out-of-doors at a relatively fixed location, to be provided with an efficient shielding device to avoid the glare from a light source, such as the rising or setting sun, or an artificial light source. Without such a shielding device, one is likely left with the less satisfactory technique of shading the eyes with the hand or with an object held in the hand. Shields which block light rays directed at the side of the face may be particularly useful at out-of-doors events, such as baseball or football games. Farmers, gardeners, tourists, boating enthusiasts, fishermen, hunters, hikers, golfers, as well as sun bathers, etc., can use such a glare-eliminating structure to good advantage. Glare-shields may also be used under some circumstances indoors when protection to the eyes is desired from an artificial light source as well.
Since the intensity of the light will vary at outdoor and indoor locations, I have found that optimum beneficial results are obtainable with a device that provides the wearer with the ability to control the light intensity passing through the device.